


Still in love with you

by LizRivero



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Divorce, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizRivero/pseuds/LizRivero
Summary: Seungmin is still in love with Lee Minho. Personalities too similar to be a couple were said by some people outside the relationship.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Still in love with you

The divorce was because they were fighting too much, it wasn't the same anymore. Personalities too similar to be a couple were said by some people outside the relationship. Fortunately, the relationship ended by mutual agreement. Seungmin still loved Minho, hiding him deep in his heart because he thought Minho didn't love him anymore.

Three years after the divorce, Seungmin still loves Minho, the love of his life. These last 3 years were very gray for Seungmin, he tried to show that he was strong but in the loneliness of his apartment he was falling apart, Felix managed to cheer him up a little. 

"You should call him"  
"Who? "Seungmin asked Felix in surprise.  
"Minho, who else? It's as clear as day that you still love him and you can't move on"  
"And what am I going to say? I can't just say my feelings, maybe he already has someone else. I can't " Seungmin didn't know about Lee Minho since the divorce  
"I think at this you do not lose anything by trying, as a help I can tell you that he still has the same number. Just stop suffering, tell him how you feel and turn the page at least.  
-Okay, I will, Felix.

He didn't want to take too long so a few days later he was encouraged to make the call.

"Please pick up"  
"Seungmin?"  
"You still have my number to know it's me?" Seungmin's heart was too agitated  
"No but I had a feeling you'd call, Felix mentioned something to me. Why are you calling?" Seungmin's hopes were dashed a bit when he heard her ex-husband's tone.  
" was calling to tell you that I still love you, I love you like the first day, my feelings for you haven't changed."  
"Well, wait a while and I'll call you back.  
Seungmin was puzzled by what he said. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long. In half an hour, Minho called him back.  
"Minho?"  
"I booked a stay for two on a cruise, do you want to come with me? You are still my prey Kim Seungmin  
Seungmin could not help but shed a few tears.  
"It's a nice surprise about the cruise, of course I'm going.  
"It's agreed then, I'll send you the details later. I love you too." Minho said the latter in an almost inaudible whisper

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. Sorry if there's any mistakes


End file.
